My Oasis
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Syndrome is dead how will Mirage cope, but is he really dead? Fluffy one-shot PG-13 just in case i go overboard


This following story is a Syndrome/Mirage romance, no like no read. Please R&R but No Flames! Pure Fluff! Yay! Thank you and enjoy!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Those two words filtered through me like a stone through water He's dead 

I couldn't believe it, my best friend was dead but he was more than a best friend, he was my lover and companion

Sure, he was rough and a 'little' misunderstood but I knew the good side of Buddy Pine or Syndrome as he was more commonly known, but Buddy was the one I had fallen in love with. I remember the first time we met…

_It was in our senior year of high school, I was walking down the hall to Chemistry, and where I heard there was a new kid. I couldn't wait to meet this new kid; because maybe they would be someone I could be a friend with. Finally I could have friends, not that I was geeky, I was just hated by all the girls because of my good looks and social skills. I walked into the classroom and all the guys went goo- goo eyed and the girls sent me death glares. _

_The teacher came and stood in front of her desk, "Class, we have a new student, Buddy would you come up to the front please?" A short boy with blondish-red hair walked shyly to the front. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Buddy?" the teacher asked. "Um…" he replied, I smiled at him and he immediately got his confidence back. "Hi I'm Buddy Pine, I just moved here from Metropolis after I was attacked by the super-villain Bomb Voyage" Everyone gasped but Buddy continued. " I like science and I like to invent things, like my rocket boots!" he said excitedly. I giggled and he smiled at me shyly. "That's fascinating" the teacher said, "All right everyone into your lab groups" Everyone shuffled around but I stayed right in my seat as I usually worked alone but Mrs. Davis came up to me, "Zara, would be Buddy's partner please?" "Sure" I agreed "And would you show him around the school?" I nodded. I smiled at him again as he sat down next to me. "So what are we doing today Zara?" he asked anxiously looking at all the supplies. "We're supposed to make the ingredients for a volcano eruption," I explained "Awesome" he replied. As we worked on the project, we talked. I found out that I had two other classes with him Art and woodshop. We had a lot in common and became fast friends. In art class, we worked together to draw each other's portraits. I went through the rest of my classes, actually looking forward to woodshop. When my last hour, woodshop, finally came, I practically ran to class. When I got there, Buddy was waiting for me. "Hi" he waved "Hey" I replied. During class we built a model of a rocket. The teacher Mr. Pal gave us an A+. _

_Over time Buddy and me became best friends and finally in our second year of college (we both went to Princeton) he asked me on our first date. That night was one of the best in my life; we both had our first kiss. _

_After college we went into his weapons business as partners. Nothing ever got serious between us, we would kiss from time to time, but we never said 'I love you'. _

_When Buddy first started to go vengeful against Mr. Incredible, I got scared but when he explained his reasons, I wholeheartedly agreed._

Now he's gone. I had just finished helping the Incredibles escape and went to watch the show on the big screen TV. I watched them win and saw Syndrome get defeated by the robot 'my poor baby' I thought. Then the pilots of the plane that took Syndrome to Metropolis came back and told me the bad news. Syndrome's cape had gotten caught in the plane turbine.

I went slowly to my room still in shock as I went through memories of Buddy. His quirky laugh and his shy smiles that he saved just for me. As I approached my room, I thought I heard snoring. I opened the door and looked inside, someone was curled up on my bed, dressed in black and white. Oh My Gosh! "Buddy?" I whispered going cautiously to the sleeping figure. I looked at his face not believing he was there. His eyes blinked open "Hi Mirage" he whispered. "Buddy, how did you survive?" "I have my ways" (I won't put how he survived because I can't think of one but we'll just say he did) I just hugged him happily. " I thought you had died" "Well I didn't and that's all that matters," he said into my ear. "I had to come back to you Mirage, to say I was sorry" "For what?" I asked "For gambling your life, I shouldn't have, I just forgot how precious you were to me" he said regretfully. "That's all in the past, I'm just so happy you're alive" and with that I kissed him gently. As I pulled away, he looked into my eyes and I saw passion and longing in his eyes that I had never seen there before. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I put my arms around his neck. He cupped my face and kissed me tenderly, but I deepened the kiss and pushed him onto the bed. He looked into my eyes lustfully and slid his tongue into my waiting mouth.

When we finally broke apart, He gasped for air. "Mirage?" "Yes?" I said as I snuggled up against him as we lay on my bed. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you since we first met" "Yes Buddy?" "Zara Higgins" he said "Would you like to become Zara Pine?" "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" "Will you marry me?" he asked. Instead of answering, I lifted myself on top of him and kissed him all over his face. "Is that a yes?" he asked jokingly. "Yes, I'll marry you" He yelled and pulled me into another passionate kiss. After we broke apart I said seductively "Buddy, don't you think we should clean up and get into more comfortable clothes?" He caught my drift; he picked me up and raced into the bathroom. After a nice bath together, he got into some pajama pants and to surprise him I got into a negligee. His eyes widened as I stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled and pulled me close to him on the bed. After we snuggled awhile, Buddy got that look in his eye again. "What?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Are you a virgin?" he asked cautiously, not sure to how I would respond. "Yes" I replied, "are you?" "Yes" He slyly pulled out a condom and wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and kissed him in response.

I slowly pulled off my PJs while he practically tore his off, "Anxious Much?" I asked "Sorry" "Doesn't Matter" I whispered as I put my arms on top of his chest and started to trace his skin with my fingers. He sighed with pleasure as I caressed him and I sighed too as he started to rub my back. I slowly leaned in to kiss him but at the last second stopped, my lips hovering above his. His eyes opened in surprise, he tried to kiss me but I pulled away, a devilish grin on my face. Every time he tried to kiss me I darted away. I gave a peck to his shoulder and then hovered above his lips again and repeated the darting maneuver again; I could tell he was getting frustrated. Finally he put his hand to my cheek "Zara, please don't tease me" he pouted and I saw pleading in his eyes. I gave in and gave him the kiss I had tempted him with. "Wow" was all he replied when we broke apart "That was the best kiss in the history of time! Well except if you count the time…." He drifted into talking about couples from history like Romeo and Juliet. "Buddy, Shut up" I said tenderly "Make me" he said playfully. The rest of the night was filled with kisses, talking, and teasing.

I take that earlier comment back this was greatest night of my life.

Before we drifted off to sleep, Buddy whispered into my ear, "I love you Zara" "I love you too" I replied

Finally my Buddy had said the words I was dying to hear.

He kissed my temple and whispered it once more

"I love you my Mirage, My oasis in my life, my Zara" I smiled as I snuggled up against his warm body and he only pulled me closer.

Hmm… 'His' Zara huh? I like the sound of that.


End file.
